


Scrapyard talking

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Missing Scene, i just wanted them talkingat the scrapyard really, to show that sometimes they do work actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “But she's hurting, and she lashes out to everyone. It would've been the same with someone else being there instead of you.” - he said while he reached out his hand to grab Robert's.“I know. I just wanted to help.” - he sighed as he sat on the edge of the desk.“You wanna help? I have a headache, you're quite good with your hands.... “- started Aaron.Or...Robert goes to the scrapyard to tell Aaron the day he had with Vic and everything, but Aaron's having a tough day as well





	Scrapyard talking

“You won't believe the day I had so far...” - said Robert as he opened the door to the portacabin.

 

“I was about to say the same thing.” - sighed Aaron clearly frustrated.

 

“Why what happened?”

 

“No, you first.” - he said massaging his temples. As he got his feet on the desk.

 

“No, no you start, mine will be the icing on the cake.” – he chuckled as he stepped behind his husband to batter his hands away and start massaging his head himself.

 

“Well... Ellis doesn't know shit about scrap for starters.... so I spend the morning showing him everything.... twice.” - he said sulking – “Even Gerry was better than that and he was really a disaster.” - he laughed.

 

“Ah Gerry, I do miss him.” - smiled Robert with his hands still on Aaron. - “Then what happened? That cannot be all.”

 

“Oh no... then he almost chopped off his hand while shifting those metal spare parts, the kid is clumsy.” - he groaned. - “Then he was going on about how he never thought it would be this hard.”

 

“Come on, it's his first week. Give him some credit.”

 

“Well I told him he can go and never come back...” - scoffed Aaron, then Robert looked at him with a _“come on don't be so dramatic”_ look all over his face, then Aaron took a big breath to continue - “And then I sent him to the cafe... you know for a coffee run...”

 

“And? What? He messed up your order?”

 

“Exactly! I wanted a nice black coffee... and what did he get me?”

 

“Apparently not that?” - asked Robert laughing.

 

“An Americano.....”

 

“But you like Americano.”

 

“Yeah, but it made me think about you... and you weren't here.”

 

“Aww my husband is a proper softie.” - he said leaning down to kiss his cheek.

 

“Shut up.” - he laughed - “It's just... it's been a long day and it's not even over. Anyway, what happened with you? You seemed well annoyed when you got here.”

 

“I was at Vic's.”

 

“Oh... and? How's she?”

 

“To be honest it started when I got to the pub after I came back from that meeting. Matty and Diane and now that we're talking about it Ellis was there too... they were all there talking about Vic and this.. guy she's been dating. “

 

“What? I thought she's dating Ellis.”

 

“Yeah me too.... turns out she's not. Anyway they were dead concerned about her, and... I thoght I check up on her....”

 

“And.... what?” - asked Aaron turning in the chair to face Robert.

 

“They were in some sort of fight... she wanted to throw him out... I don't know if he would've left without me being there.”

 

“Did he try something?” - he asked concerned.

 

“No, just some verbal insults ...at Vic... but he left.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You'd think...” - he muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“It wasn't all good. She bit my head off for caring, then I tried to comfort her, I said that she's not gonna feel any better by throwing herself at idiots like that guy, but …”

 

“She turned it on you because you have a past?”

 

“Pretty much.” - he frowned. - “It's not even accurate! I'm not like that anymore.”

 

“But she's hurting, and she lashes out to everyone. It would've been the same with someone else being there instead of you.” - he said while he reached out his hand to grab Robert's.

 

“I know. I just wanted to help.” - he sighed as he sat on the edge of the desk.

 

“You wanna help? I have a headache, you're quite good with your hands.... “- started Aaron.

 

“Oh I see.... you wanna take advantage of me” – he smirked as he stood up, and took his previous place behind Aaron. His hands were on his shoulders first, but they soon found his temples.

 

“Ahhh that's so good, please don't stop.” - he moaned. In that minute the door flew open, and Ellis walked in. He heard the last few words from Aaron and that's why he covered his eyes suddenly with his hands.

 

“Sorry I go...”

 

“What are you doing you muppet?” - asked Aaron as he leaned forward.

 

Ellis opened his eyes and saw the reality. To be fair he heard some stories from Marlon about Aaron and Robert, and how he should be careful around them, because he could never know when he's gonna walk in on something inappropriate. - “Sorry.. I just... I thought....”

 

“You thought that we're at it and leave the door open for you to walk in?” - laughed Robert. This comment earned a shove between his ribs from his husband.... and a _“shut it or I will”_ look as well.

 

“I.. I don't know...” - he stuttered

 

“Okay, just... drop it will ya.” - said Aaron mainly to Robert while standing up.

 

“No... where do you think you're going I'm not finished with ya!” - said Robert pushing him back on the chair.

 

“Erm... I'm gonna go and....”

 

“You know what, just go home.” - said Robert

 

“Really?” - asked Ellis with his face lit up.

 

“Yeah.. just go before I change my mind... and be here tomorrow 7:30 sharp.” - added Aaron quickly.

 

“Cool, bye then.” - he said then he was out the door.

 

“And we could go home as well.” - said Robert leaning over, whispering into Aaron's ear.

 

“No, I have some paperwork to sort out.”

 

“It can wait. Come on.” - he said trying to change his husband's mind. - “I can give you a proper massage, with you lying down on the sofa.. or better yet, in bed.” - he winked as he saw Aaron looking at him.

 

“I still have a headache Robert.” - he said matter of factly.

 

“I know, I wanna help.”

 

“With sex?”

 

“No... with a massage..... at first. Besides you said you missed me.”

 

“What? I didn't say that.”

 

“Course you did!”

 

“When?”

 

“Before... with the whole Americano story.”

 

“Oh, that...”

 

“Oh that exactly!”

 

“Fine.... but it better be one hell of a massage.”

 

“You said it yourself.... I'm quite good with my hands. Why are you doubting me?” - he laughed.

 

“Alright Mr Confidence, let's go then, but you're gonna help me with the paperwork tomorrow!”

 

“Okay, I promise... can we go now?”

 

“Yeah, let's go.”

 

 


End file.
